Nocy, czarna nocy
by o.Ellena.o
Summary: Thranduil. I noc, czarna noc. Po Hobbicie, przed Władcą Pierścieni.


A/N: Nie ma tu złego Thranduila. Nie ma Thranduila wrobionego w czyny Thingola. Nie ma Thranduila rasisty, Thranduila Mam-Resztę-Świata-Gdzieś, Thranduila Moi-Silvanowie-Są-Gorsi-Od-Moich-Sindarów czy Thranduila Cwanego Wolontariusza. Nie ma pana Już-Taki-Jestem-Zimny-Drań-A czemu?-Nie wiem-Peter chciał. No, nie ma tu filmowego Thranduila-Na-Odwrót. Wybaczcie. Pisałam z myślą o tym tolkienowskim, bo to jego uwielbiam (Eru, trzynaście już lat...). Lee prezentuje się idealnie, nie wyobrażam sobie inaczej wyglądającego Oropheriona, no ale. Nie ma tu także Tauriel. Nie ma Legolasa, co z rudego powodu ojcem pomiata. Nie ma tu Legolasa Fruwającego-Z-Nietoperzami. W jego przypadku wzorem również była postać z książki*. Czy się spodoba, nie wiem. Tekst oparty na Hobbicie, Władcy Pierścieni (i dodatkach) oraz Niedokończonych Opowieściach.

Dla Aune. I dla pozostałych, z którymi miło się marudziło**.

* * *

Wysoki, smukły - lecz postawny, i pełen powagi król elfów siedział na szerokim drewnianym tronie, całym rzeźbionym w liście i wijące się kwiaty, będącym dziełem jego ojca, Orophera.  
Dookoła, między skalnymi kolumnami, wiele stało krzeseł, stołków i ław, których także dotknęła pamięć dawnych lat. Równie misterne i piękne, a zarazem bardzo wygodne, często służyły elfom szukającym wytchnienia po dniach pełnych pracy lub przygód. I tak też znów było - przy stołach zasiadło wielu z nich, w tym grupa Sindarów wmieszana pośród swoich leśnych braci.  
Thranduil od czasu do czasu kierował na nich baczny wzrok, by upewnić się, że nikt nie opuścił pomieszczenia bez jego zgody. Czasy nie należały do zbyt bezpiecznych, toteż wszyscy mieszkańcy Leśnego Królestwa musieli przenieść się do pałacu na wyraźny rozkaz władcy. Thranduil widział, że większość z nich tęskni za szałasami i domkami w głębi puszczy, ale pozostał nieugięty. Oni sami jednak doskonale rozumieli sytuację i wdzięczni byli losowi za swojego władcę. Wzbudzał powszechny szacunek, a elfowie kochali go, nawet wtedy, gdy bywał zbyt surowy albo zbyt nieodgadniony - choć niezwykle rzadko mu się to zdarzało. Zawsze zaś zachowywał siłę, dzięki której nie dopuszczał wroga do ich królestwa.  
Bezwiednie sięgnął dłonią do włosów, a wtedy smukłe palce zetknęły się ze splątaną gałązką. Nie założył żadnej z koron, jakie zwykle nosił. Zamiast tego oplótł skronie wiciami wierzby - leżały pod płaczącym drzewem, na żywe zaś elfowie nie chcieli podnieść ręki.  
Nie pierwszy to raz, kiedy tak przystroił głowę, okoliczności zawsze były te same. Lecz tym razem nie mógł mieć takiej nadziei, co zazwyczaj, a i czuł wszystko inaczej; tak, jakby los wydarł mu część świata.  
– Eärendil, Eärendil! – Usłyszał wzniosły okrzyk.  
Wkrótce wielka sala, dotąd oświetlona jedynie blaskiem pochodni, rozbłysła światłem srebrnych lamp.  
– Złodziejki – mruknął król, patrząc przed siebie nieobecnym wzrokiem.  
Skalny prześwit ukazał, że noc zrzuciła właśnie granatową suknię i poczęła przyoblekać się w czerń.  
– Czy dołączysz do nas, miły? – Królowa, smukła jak łania, stała obok syna i licznej grupy elfów gotowych do wymarszu.  
Każdego dnia o tej porze elfowie, w zgodzie ze swym zwyczajem, zmierzali na skraj lasu, gdzie korony drzew nie przysłaniały już światła gwiazd, pod którym pragnęli wędrować. Sam król miłował dzieła Elbereth, nigdy bowiem nie widział piękniejszych od nich klejnotów. Tej nocy jednak nie chciał podziwiać gwiazd i miał im za złe, że skradły myśli jego ludu.  
Pokręcił przecząco głową, obdarzając przy tym żonę najłagodniejszym z uśmiechów. Przyjrzał się jej i pozostałym. Na szaty koloru ziemi, rzek i koron drzew - jakby utkane dłońmi Yavanny, narzucili szare płaszcze. Delikatne jasne oblicza i szare spojrzenia ukryli pod kapturami, ale światło lamp, które trzymali w dłoniach zdradzało elfie oczy, ukazując zamknięty w nich blask. Także piękne długie włosy, od zupełnie jasnych, poprzez płowe, aż po całkiem ciemne nie uchodziły uwadze.  
– Przysłońcie światło i sami lepiej się zakryjcie. – Król odszedł od tronu i stając przed ukochaną, zgarnął jej jasne włosy głęboko pod kaptur.  
Kiedy wszyscy poszli za jego radą, wolnym krokiem przeszedł obok nich, uważnie przyglądając się łukom i reszcie uzbrojenia.  
– Możecie iść – rzekł wkrótce.

Kiedy grupa z królową na czele podążyła krętymi korytarzami ku zaczarowanym wrotom, spojrzał na pozostałych domowników. Wszyscy szykowali się do wyjścia, ale tylko część z nich - pod wodzą Legolasa, także zmierzała ku gwiazdom. Pozostali szli do swych komnat, by oddać się snom. Idąc nieśpiesznie, poczęli śpiewać rzewne pieśni ku czci Elbereth.  
Usłyszawszy je, Thranduil zastygł, przypominając piękny i żywy posąg. W jego złociste włosy wkradł się ciepły blask pochodni, lecz na pobladłym obliczu próżno było szukać emocji. Elf trwał tak przez kilka chwil, aż w końcu nogi same zaczęły go nieść.  
– Dziś śpiew nie przyniesie nam światła – powiedział posępnie, znów zasiadłszy na tronie.  
Odpowiedzią była cisza, która przez parę mgnień wydawała się prawdziwym darem. Nic już nie mąciło myśli, gdy słodsze dźwięki przestały mieszać się z westchnieniami pełnymi żalu. Król przymknął oczy i w duchu począł wzywać przyrodę, pragnął bowiem jej spokojnego szeptu - tak łagodnego, że pieściłby tylko lekko liściokształtne uszy, nie wdzierając się dalej.  
Jednak mimo prób władca wciąż świadomy był ciszy, a im dłużej trwała, tym większe stawało się jego poczucie winy. Nazbyt gorzkie słowa wypowiedział do swych elfów!  
Kiedy opuścił powieki, długie rzęsy dotknęły skóry, a podobne były w tej chwili do uginających się ku rosie płatków kwiatu.  
– Panie? – Thranduil drgnął.  
Elfowie nie odeszli. Stali przed nim i w milczeniu patrzyli wyczekująco.  
Spojrzał smutno na ich oblicza.  
– Źle, że wam przerwałem! – zawołał. – Śpiewajcie dalej, jeśli chcecie.  
Czekał, obawiając się, że ponownie zasłuży na ciszę. Lecz w sercach jego poddanych więcej było nadziei.  
Jeden z nich zwrócił się do niego życzliwie:  
– Niech rześki głos Leśnej Rzeki przebije się przez ściany, niosąc ze sobą ukojenie. – Trzymając dłoń przy sercu, skłonił się. – Prędko do ciebie powrócimy. – I dodał, przypomniawszy sobie niedawne słowa króla: – Nie nam, wasza miłość. Lecz może wyśpiewamy choć trochę światła dla tych, którym będzie teraz tak potrzebne...  
Po tych słowach elfowie odeszli, śpiewając.

W wielkiej sali powoli gasły kolejne pochodnie. Razem z blaskiem znikało wszelkie ciepło ze ścian - władcy jednak zdawało się, że to duch je opuszcza, czyniąc je zimnymi.

„Witaj, Thranduilu… Dobrze... dobrze znów cię tu widzieć".  
Nagłe wspomnienie uderzyło króla, zadrżał na dźwięk znajomego głosu. Istota, którą elf wielce cenił za odwagę, poświęcenie i szlachetny rodzaj dumy, którym niektórzy pogardzali, znów do niego przemawiała:  
„Smok. Znów mi się przyśnił… Ale tym razem to nie Smaug. Nie! Ten był bardziej potężny, bardziej przenikliwy, bardziej… Nigdy nie widziałem tak ostrego blasku! A on jaśniał, jaśniał coraz bardziej, Thranduilu…"

– Tato?

„Błądził wśród płomieni. Podszedłem bliżej, żeby mu się przyjrzeć. I wtedy padł na mnie jego wzrok. Wtedy… On mnie wołał, Thranduilu. Wołał…"  
 _ _Nie uciekniesz, elfie__ – zabrzmiał z daleka inny głos, dręcząc władcę.  
Nagle skalne ściany drgnęły, jakby pod wezwaniem złej mocy. Ostatnie pochodnie zgasły. Thranduil jednak nadal siedział na tronie, niewzruszony, choć serce pełne miał niepokoju.  
 _ _Nie przed tym.__ – Głos syczał coraz wyraźniej, raniąc delikatne uszy.  
Światło znów wypełniło salę, a wtedy król dostrzegł ciemny dym spowijający podłogę, który z wolna zbliżał się w jego stronę.  
„Elbereth…" – wyszeptał Thranduil.  
Wkrótce ściany drgnęły ponownie, lecz tym razem wroga siła ruszyła je z miejsca i przesuwały się wprost na niego. Patrzył tylko, jak niszczą wszystko wokół, aż w końcu sam znalazł się pomiędzy nimi.  
 _ _I nie przede mną!__ – Plugawy krzyk odbił się echem od ścian.  
Grota stała się grobowcem.  
– Elbereth! – Thranduil odegnawszy wizję z umysłu, mrugnął, oddychając z ulgą.  
Chwilę potem poczuł na ramieniu czyjąś dłoń.

– Tato...  
Na dźwięk tych słów zmieniło się jego spojrzenie, a łagodny uśmiech rozpogodził mu oblicze. Obrócił się i powiedział:  
– Sądziłem, że wyruszysz razem z innymi.  
Legolas oparł się o poręcz tronu i, z troską malującą się w jasnych oczach, zerknął na ojca.  
– I jakże miałbym spoglądać w gwiazdy? Jak je miłować, teraz, kiedy serce mnie prowadzi tylko do ciebie?  
– Legolasie… – zaczął Thranduil.  
– Galion także został w pałacu, a wraz z nim część naszych braci – oznajmił mu syn, dodając: – I mama. Czeka na ciebie w komnacie.  
Zamiast odpowiedzią, Legolas został obdarowany przeciągłym spojrzeniem.  
– Nie patrz tak, nie mogliśmy zostawić cię tu samego – zapewnił dobrodusznie ojca.  
– Kiedy ja wcale nie potrzebuję opieki – odparł ciepło, acz stanowczo król. – Możesz powiedzieć matce, że za chwilę do niej dołączę.  
Legolas ani ruszył z miejsca. Z jeszcze większą zaś uwagą zerkał na króla.  
„Tej samej jest natury, co jego matka" – westchnął w duchu Thranduil.  
– Dobrze. Zatem usiądź, synu, i opowiedz mi o czym tylko zechcesz.  
– Aj... – westchnął lekko tamten, a na jego obliczu pojawił się nikły uśmiech.  
– Doprawdy, czyżby nic interesującego nie działo się w naszym królestwie? – Thranduil przekrzywił głowę. – A zawody? Wiem od Galiona, że ostatnio mnie jakieś ominęły, a także to – spojrzał z dumą – że jak zazwyczaj świetnie wypadłeś. Jednak mówił też coś o niemiłej przygodzie i zniszczonym łuku…  
– To teraz nieistotne.  
– Och, zatem powiedz, kiedy będzie. Wykonam dla ciebie nowy.  
– Będę pamiętał – rzucił Legolas, prędko dodając cieplejszym tonem: – Dziękuję ci.  
„Chwała łucznikowi!"  
Thranduil zadrżał nieznacznie, przypomniawszy sobie dawne obrazy. Zacisnął usta i wpatrzył się przed siebie, próbując odegnać natrętne myśli.  
Legolas widział tę udrękę, dlatego też prędko przysiadł obok niego i, objąwszy go ramieniem, ucałował w policzek.  
– Nawet w najczarniejszej godzinie zostaje jakaś nadzieja – wyszeptał i uścisnął mocniej ojca.  
Potem wstał i począł się przechadzać niedaleko tronu, wpatrując się w zielone proporce. Chłonął je spojrzeniem tak, jakby chciał z nich odczytać tę część historii, w której brały udział. W końcu doszedł do niewielkiego zagłębienia w skale, w którym przechowywano fragmenty włóczni oraz podobiznę Orophera. Przystanął przed nimi i trwał tam nieruchomo - tak jak trwają pnie drzew, aż minęły długie chwile; wtedy zaczął nucić melodię przywodzącą na myśl łagodne szepty i pomruki Fangornu, choć jego głos był bardziej dźwięczny i krystaliczny.

– Mój panie! – Szorstki okrzyk wmieszał się w pieśń Legolasa.  
– Tak, Galionie?  
– Mamy gościa – oznajmił burowłosy elf.  
Po tych słowach przed tron wystąpił przybyły do nich mężczyzna, cały odziany w znajome szarości.  
– Serdecznie dziękuję za poczęstunek, drogi Galionie. – Dygnął grzecznie, uchylając kapelusza.  
– Mithrandir! – Legolas zakrzyknął radośnie i ruszył lekkim krokiem, by uścisnąć przyjaciela.  
– Witaj, Legolasie! – zaśmiał się czarodziej, przyglądając się najmłodszemu z elfów. – Dawnośmy się nie widzieli! No, no, albo mi się zdaje, albo jeszcze bardziej podobny jesteś do ojca.  
To powiedziawszy, uśmiechnął się pogodnie i zwrócił do dostojnego króla:  
– Witaj, Thranduilu. Prawdziwie miło znów gościć w tych progach.  
– Mithrandirze! – Król wstał, kłaniając się Gandalfowi. – Znów? Czyżbyś, mówiąc to, miał na myśli te… co najmniej kilkanaście wiosen?  
– Och! Drobiazgowyś jak zwykle, przyjacielu. Zresztą, kilkanaście, kilkadziesiąt! Cóż to jest dla elfa!  
Legolas prędko odrzekł:  
– Ach! Za takim przyjacielem i do kolejnej jego wizyty elf odlicza dni z wielką tęsknotą. A ja w dodatku przez te ostatnie lata mniej od ojca miałem okazji do spotkań z tobą...  
– Toś mi teraz narobił wyrzutów sumienia, mój miły Legolasie! – zaśmiał się Gandalf. – W takim razie łaskawie proszę o wybaczenie mi mojego hmm… sposobu wizytowania, zarówno jeśli chodzi o wizyty niewystarczająco częste, jak i te o niespodziewanej porze – jak ta dzisiejsza.  
Król popatrzył na syna.  
– Wybaczamy ci to pierwsze, o drugim zaś nawet nie chcemy słyszeć! – rzekł. – Sam przecież prosiłem cię kiedyś, byś nas odwiedzał o każdej porze dnia i nocy.  
Gandalf uśmiechnął się do nich, a następnie do Galiona. Król spojrzał w migdałowe, dzikie oczy elfa, po czym odprawił go lekkim skinieniem głowy.  
– Dziękuję, Galionie.  
Czarodziej zerkał za oddalającym się mężczyzną.  
– Miło widzieć, że ten nieszczęśnik wciąż jest u ciebie na łasce. Bilbo z pewnością także byłby rad. Nie dość, że Galionowi uszło na sucho, to jeszcze, jak mniemam, rozwinął skrzydła?  
– Usiądź, proszę. – Król zapraszającym gestem wskazał tron, na którym - podczas każdego spotkania - z szacunkiem ustępował miejsca przyjacielowi.  
A kiedy już Gandalf usiadł wygodnie, Thranduil udzielił mu odpowiedzi:  
– Tak… Teraz jest jednym ze strażników.  
Spojrzał chłodno.  
– Tylko nie posądzaj mnie o dobre serce! To zwykła rachuba: większy mam pożytek z Galiona strażnika niźli z Galiona podczaszego.  
Jego rozmówca posłał mu wesołe spojrzenie. Thranduil zamilkł na dłuższą chwilę. Gandalf, czekając, powiódł wzrokiem po sali. Dostrzegł znajome obrazy, pięknie haftowane. Przedstawiały buki i brzozy - ukochane drzewa elfów z puszczy. Lecz gdy zaczął oglądać te same gobeliny po raz drugi, mocno się zniecierpliwił, chociaż starał się to ukryć w głosie:  
– Przyjacielu?  
Król zebrał myśli i zaczął opowiadać dalej:  
– To prawy elf i, na dobrą sprawę, można na nim polegać. Wolę jednak trzymać go z dala od wina. Ale! Wspomniałeś inną miłą sercu istotę. Bilbo Baggins. – Uśmiech rozjaśnił oblicze króla, gdy ten oddał się wspomnieniom. – Trzydzieści sześć lat zdążyło minąć, odkąd mianowałem go przyjacielem elfów. Jak się miewa?  
– Cóż… Wspaniale, jak to często u niego bywa. Żyje sobie spokojnie w ukochanym Shire, z nie mniej ukochanymi: fajką, fotelem, książką, jedzeniem, herbatą… – Spostrzegłszy nieodgadnioną minę Thranduila i rozbawienie w oczach Legolasa, darował sobie szczegóły i szybko zakończył: – …u boku.  
– I to wszystko? Żadnych nowych przygód? – zdziwił się król, po czym namyślił się chwilę, uśmiechnął tajemniczo i zerknął na czarodzieja podejrzliwie. – Nie powiesz mi chyba, że ty, przez cały długi czas spędzony w kraju niziołków, nie robiłeś nic, poza wpatrywaniem się w… wiecznie odpoczywającego hobbita? I że ten hobbit na dobre przyrósł do fotela?  
– Nie, oczywiście, że nie! Aczkolwiek to, co rzekłeś, nie jest wcale tak dalekie od prawdy. Wierz mi. Owszem, Bilbowi zdarza się podróżować, choć pewnie nikt nie nazwałby tych przechadzek wielkimi wyprawami. Nie, drugi Erebor raczej go nie spotka – padła odpowiedź.  
– Erebor – powtórzył cicho Thranduil, przywołując obraz w pamięci.

– … został wujkiem, dziewięć lat temu. Chłopcu dano na imię Frodo. Cóż jeszcze… Ma wielu innych krewnych, wielu znajomych – tylko z rzadka się z nimi widuje, a już z rzadsza, gdy widywać się z nimi nie musi. Zupełnie inna sytuacja niż u was. Tak… Hmm. To, że opisał całą przygodę, chyba wspominałem? Tak? Kto wie, Legolasie! Może kiedyś będziesz miał okazję go spotkać? Wtedy zapewne barwnie ci wszystko opowie, dodając co nieco do wersji twojego papy. Co tam jeszcze… O! Niemal co dzień wymyśla przeróżne pieśni i wierszyki, mocno przekonany, że kiedyś dorówna wam w tej dziedzinie. Nie śmiej się, drogi Legolasie! To całkiem zgrabna poezja, o dziwo.  
Thranduil przysłuchiwał się słowom czarodzieja, tkwiąc jednocześnie w świecie pełnym wspomnień. Dopiero śmiech syna, srebrzysty i śpiewny, ukoił go i wyrwał z resztek przeszłości.  
– Wiem, że sprawności i wytrwałości wam, elfom, nie brakuje. – Usłyszał głos Gandalfa. – Ale może zechciałbyś w końcu usiąść? Po cóż stać, skoro tyle stołów i krzeseł dookoła. Twój syn już dawno mnie posłuchał.  
Król poczuł na sobie zatroskane spojrzenia, choć tamci dwaj najwyraźniej próbowali się z tym kryć. Legolas skrzywił się w niby uśmiechu, Gandalf zaś ściągnął brwi, próbując się rozchmurzyć. Zmieszany czarodziej zapytał naprędce:  
– A co u czcigodnych krasnoludów?  
– Zarówno Dáin, jak i jego królestwo, mają się dobrze. – Thranduil przysiadł na drewnianym stołku. – Można by też rzec, że stosunki pomiędzy naszymi rodami kwitną.  
– I już tylko nieliczni spośród krasnoludów myślą, że pewnego dnia król elfów przybędzie na grób Thorina uzbrojony w czary i łopatę – rzucił z przekąsem Legolas.  
Gandalf głośno westchnął.  
– Czyżbyś był do nich uprzedzony, Legolasie?  
Zapytany odparł żarliwie:  
– Nie żywię wobec nich wrogich uczuć, Mithrandirze. Jednak nadal żywo pamiętam, jak obrazili mojego ojca w jego własnym domu. I jak go posądzali o układy z pająkami - sługami ciemności! Tak, żyję z nimi w zgodzie, ale zgoda to jeszcze nie przyjaźń.  
– Lasseg, najdroższy spośród wszystkich! – Thranduil obdarzył syna promiennym uśmiechem. – Nie podążaj, proszę, śladami twojego dziadka.  
Westchnął.  
– Masz jego prawość, niezłomność ducha i serce gorliwe do obrony bliskich istnień. Lecz nie przejmuj po nim uprzedzeń! – przestrzegł. – Prowadzą jedynie do zguby, a nie tego pragnę dla ciebie.  
W sali zaległa cisza. Gandalf siedział bez ruchu, z głową podpartą na ręku. Elfom wydawało się, że zasnął, on jednak wkrótce popatrzył na nich i, marszcząc brwi, rzekł z zadumą:  
– Kto wie, co przyniesie przyszłość.  
A za chwilę, mrugnąwszy do Sindarów, rzucił wesoło:  
– No! Na czym to ja stanąłem? Hmm…  
– Zdaje się, że opowiadałeś o panu Bagginsie. – Głos Legolasa brzmiał już spokojniej.  
– Ach, tak! Rzeczywiście. – Czarodziej wygładził swe szaty. – Kochany hobbit ma się doskonale. Tylko markotny bardziej niż zwykle… Ale! Zostawmy biednego Bilba w spokoju.  
Zaśmiał się dziwnie, co nie uszło uwadze elfów - żaden z nich jednak nie zaczął wypytywać. Ten czarodziej nie był skłonny do zwierzeń, albo też czasem coś nie pozwalało mu mówić wszystkiego, jak w tym przypadku domyślał się Thranduil.  
Król posłał Gandalfowi porozumiewawcze spojrzenie, które tamten całkiem słusznie odebrał jako zapowiedź chęci odkrycia tajemnicy.  
– Opowiem wam teraz o Aragornie, choć z pewnością co nieco już o nim wiecie. Bardzo go polubiłem, a i przygód miał już tyle, że śmiało mogę wam zająć resztę dnia.  
– Raczej nocy – poprawił ze śmiechem Legolas, lecz chwilę później zamilkł i zacisnął usta.  
Podniósł zasmucone oczy na ojca. Tamten tylko dał znak, by czarodziej rozpoczął opowieść, po czym pochylił się lekko i zaczął słuchać.

Gandalf był w swoim żywiole. Z nieskrywaną radością i z wielką werwą mówił im o wychowanku Elronda. Nie szczędził Aragornowi pochwał, o samych zaś jego czynach opowiadał długo i ciekawie.  
– Zaprawdę, Thranduilu, Gondor, Rohan… I Rivendell, oczywiście. Wszędzie, gdzie się zjawi, przynosi ze sobą pomoc i pociechę.  
Na dźwięk tych słów elf uniósł powoli głowę i zamrugał, jakby obudził się z głębokiego snu. Pomoc i pociecha. Kiedyś sam je ochoczo ofiarował sąsiedniemu miastu.  
„Król elfów jest moim przyjacielem".  
– Powinieneś lepiej go poznać. – Gandalf nagle stanął tuż nad nim, patrząc przenikliwie.  
– Mile tu powitam twojego przyjaciela, Mithrandirze – odparł król elfów – ale najpierw muszę pożegnać swojego. Legolasie!  
– Tak?  
– Zajmij się, proszę, naszym drogim gościem. I powiadom mamę.  
– Thranduilu! – Gandalf, który w myślach zdążył już pomarudzić jak to czasem nie nadąża za elfami, właśnie spoglądał ze zdumieniem na przyjaciela.  
– Wybacz, ale muszę wyruszyć do Esgaroth. Jestem im potrzebny. – Władca wstał i ukłonił się przed nim. – Będę tam na was czekał.  
Potem zaś ucałował czoło syna i zaczął się oddalać. Gandalf, wpatrzony przez chwilę w księcia, odwrócił się prędko za Thranduilem, chcąc coś powiedzieć, ale elfa już nie było. Czarodziejowi zdało się przeto, że miał do czynienia z leśnym duchem.  
– Ni to, ni sio – mruknął, machnąwszy ręką. – Jak zwykle!  
Całkiem już zdezorientowany spojrzał pytająco na Legolasa.  
– Drozdy przyleciały do niego z wieściami, na krótko przed twoim przybyciem. – Posłyszał po długiej chwili.  
Elf westchnął smutno i dodał ciszej, pochylając głowę:  
– Bard. Odszedł, gdy noc się zaczęła.

* * *

* Ale, jedno w pidżejowym Legolasie podoba mi się ogromnie i jak najbardziej popieram tę wizję - blond włosy.

** Nie, żeby mi się całość nie podobała. Trochę dobrego tam widzę (zwłaszcza w pierwszej części). I nie wymagam super zgodności z książką. Ale mam alergię na odwracanie charakterów postaci czy odejmowanie im od charakteru (do dziś mam zgagę po pidżejowym Faramirze *chlip* a tu jeszcze mi Hobbitem dowalił ;)).

Co do tekstu:

Inspiracją była żałoba po Gandalfie, lament elfów, a także słowa Barda (obecne i tutaj, oczywiście - należą do Tolkiena) o przyjaźni z królem. Zainspirowała mnie bliskość ludzi i mrocznopuszczańskich elfów sama w sobie, do tego doszło odmienne przeznaczenie na ówczesnej Ardzie. I trauma Thranduila z Niedokończonych...

Tolkien nie podał wieku Legolasa, mamy jedynie gdybania (w tym słynne 2931) - mi się podoba wizja młodego Legolasa, pewnie przez tę jego młodzieńczość w książce.

Lasseg - jeśli wierzyć słownikowi: Listek (trochę nie brzmi, prawda?;)). W każdym razie drobniej od liścia. Mały Liść? Wierzę, że elfowie mają na to ładniejsze tłumaczenie. A zresztą, co się będę przejmować (skoro niektórzy Noldorowie się nie przejmowali...).


End file.
